


Diefenbaker Did Display a Keen Interest in Horticulture

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [44]
Category: due South
Genre: Eclipse episode-related, Episode Related, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Two Diefenbaker poems.





	Diefenbaker Did Display a Keen Interest in Horticulture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisAintBC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/gifts).



> Two flower-themed Diefenbaker poems created for CKR Flower Crown Day 2019.
> 
> Yes, there is mention of a Gerard Manley Hopkins poem, but at least it's not "The Windhover".

I. _Limerick: There Was a Half-Wolf_  
There was a half-wolf named Dief  
who snuffled at flower and leaf.  
In front of Fraser and Ray  
he fetched a bouquet  
and then helped them to catch a thief.

II. _Spring and Fall: to a Young Wolf_ (with apologies to Gerard Manley Hopkins for paraphrasing _Spring and Fall: to a Young Child_ )  
Diefenbaker, are you grieving  
Over cemetery flowers unleaving?  
Flowers, like the things of wolf and man, you  
With your wolfish thoughts care for, can you?  
Ah! as the wolf grows older  
It will come to such scents colder  
By and by, nor spare a whine  
Though chance of doughnuts may decline;  
And yet you will woof and know why.  
Now no matter, pup, the name:  
Sorrow's springs are the same.  
Nor lolling tongue had, no nor mind, expressed  
What deaf ears heard, what ghost guessed:  
It is the blight wolf and man were born for,  
It is Diefenbaker you mourn for.


End file.
